


From the Desk of a Shadow

by Ashs_Stories



Series: Shadows of Another Time [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, I might make a second story with the dialogue I'm talking about, If my friend let's me, Implied/Referenced Self Starvation, It's based on a roleplay, It's more from a professional point of view, M/M, Minecraft Diaries - Aphmau, Other, Sashas last name is Willows because my Friend said so, The Shadow Knights are Touch-Starved, There will be inside jokes, This is a fix-it fic kinda, death mentions, not beta read we die like everyone aphmau loves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashs_Stories/pseuds/Ashs_Stories
Summary: Little was known of the Past Ru'an until a group of researchers come across a small Journal which claims to have belonged to someone who lived during the time of the Pheonix Alliance. While translating this journal, however, they learn that they should have believed the stories they were told as children.(This is based on a roleplay me and my friend did on Tumblr found at https://shadowknightvylad.tumblr.com/ it's an ongoing thing, and as things happen in the roleplay it will be updated here. You can find my friend here as Lovely_Shine)
Relationships: Eugene Alegera/Aaron Lycan, Mentioned Vylad Ro'meave/Eugene Alegera, Mentioned Zane Ro'meave/Janus the Silver Death, Mentioned oc x oc, Sasha Willows/Jeofrey Heaart, Vylad Ro'Meave/Laurance Zvahl, Vylad Ro'meave/Zenix Brastardman
Series: Shadows of Another Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200284
Comments: 17
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lovely_Shine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Shine/gifts).



All Letters and Passages found in this Document were written by someone long Forgotten by History. Below here you will find a Shorter Section, in which knowledge of this Person will be kept. The Person in question went by the Name Ash Willows.


	2. Ash Willows

**ASH WILLOWS**

**Title:** Lord of the Overworld Shadow Knights

**Lineage:**  
Descendant of Esmund the Protector

Descendant of Menphia the Fury

**Name:** Ash Lee Willows

**Age:** 15

**Gender:** N/A

**Species:** Shadow Knight

**Height:** 4'9"

**Hair Color:** Ginger

**Eye Color:** Hazel or Red

**Family, Blood:** N/A, Documents Could Not Be Found

**Mother, Adoptive:** Sasha Willows

**Father, Adoptive:** Jeofrey Heaart

**Siblings, Adoptive:**  
Eugene Alejera(Eldest Brother)

Zane Ro'meave(Brother)

Vyladmir Ro'meave(Youngest Brother)

**Possible Relationships:**

Vincent ???((Head Guard of Meteli under Lord Cadenza)Often Reffered as the 'Grandfather'or 'Elder' of the group)

Garroth Ro'meave((Heir of O'khasis)Possible Brother, Eldest of the Ro'meave Siblings)

Aaron Lycan((Last Lord of Falconclaw)Considered Alejera's Lover, Possible Brother-In-Law)

Zenix Brastardman(Considered one of Vyladmir's Lovers, Possible Brother-In-Law)

Laurance Zvhal(Considered one of Vyladmir's Lovers, Possible Brother-In-Law)

**Unknown Relationships:**

Aphmau ???(Leader of the Pheonix Alliance)

Cadenza Zvhal(First Female Lord of New Meteli)

Dante Alejera(Eugene Alegera's Brother, Head Guard of Pheonix Drop under Lord Levin)


	3. Passage 1/Page 1

_(This seems to have been written sometime during era Lord Aphmau led the Pheonix Alliance. It seems to be a hurridly written passage there are small doodles along the edges of the paper and the Author seems to be a child)_

Hi! That’s how you're supposed to start a new notebook right? I don't know. Vylad _(The author only ever calls Vyladmir 'Vylad' only referring to him by his given name in a confused state)_ told me I should keep track of what I do so I don't forget anythng. I wish I had thought of that! Especially since I can't remember anything before meeting him. _(Author often mentions a lack of memory before meeting Vyladmir)_ That’s unimportant though! I helped him and Laurance go on a date today! They don't seem to notice each others feelings, which is really dumb if you ask me. They're both so **[1]** head over heels in love for each other. Vylad told me he'd take me to the **[2]** Nether today to meet the others! I have to write quickly before he gets back but I'll put down everything I remember when I get back here!

_(The author stops writing here, supposedly Vyladmir returned.)_

**[1]** The Author put a phrase that was roughly translated to mean 'Head Over Heels'

 **[2]** Author is obviously a young Child with an imaginative mind, believing in stories such as the Nether and Shadow Knights. However this provides the possibility that the Nether, Shadow Knights, and the Formidible Shadow Lord, are ,or rather were, real.


	4. Passage 2/Page 2

_(The Author seemed to have forgotten about this notebook, as is shown in what they write. There is A Large amount of information put in this passage, I will make another page that organizes it, and another that makes a timeline)_

It's been so long since I've even seen this notebook. I entirely forgot it existed. Which is ironic. So much has happened since-

_(This portion of the notebook is scratched as if the writing utensil was grabbed)_

Sorry about that! Zenix grabbed my quill. I'm actually writing this from the Nether! It's amazing! It's so dangerous though, there's Lava and Fire everywhere! Sasha and Jeofrey won't let me get close to any of it though, which sucks. Apparently Fire lit on Netherack, this really neat red stone, can't be put out by natural means. Zane and Garroth are out of Irene's Dimension now! Zane really isn't as bad as what people told me. **[1]** I don't really see why everyone tried to keep me away from him. Sure he's a little rough around the edges, but he's really nice when you get to know him! He's good at cuddling. **[2]**

 **[3]** Lady Aphmau told me I shouldn't spend time with him because he's evil, and a murderer, but all the Shadow Knights have killed before sooo I've decided to ignore her for now. He really isn't a bad person anymore, him and Vylad are really tense though, I hope it isn't something bad, Zane seems to care for Vylad.

I'll keep writing later, Jeofrey just called me for Dinner!

_(At this point it is obvious that the Author had not yet become part of the budding Family, however they still seem to care for the others. Even going so far as to Ignore Lady Aphmau, someone who had a great Reputation at this Time. The Author's connection with the High Priest Zane is worrying, what with him being a known killer at this time. We feared that the worst occurred to the Author when reading what was written about Zane, our fears were proved to be in vain)_

**[1]** High Priest Zane Ro'meave of O'khasis was a known killer, using his Title as a High Priest, and the High Standing of his Family, to get away with his crimes. He is well known for having brought back the Jury of Nine, which had fallen Centuries before. Little is known of his life outside of this, this passage brings to light the fact that he might not have been as cruel as we thought towards his family, which may have been a large part of his Downfall.

 **[2]** This soft side of Zane Ro'meave seems unlikely

 **[3]** The Author's stance against Lady Aphmau The Symbol of Hope, and Leader of the Pheonix Alliance, is worrying to say the least. Perhaps we are reading somethings from the 'Bad Guys' point of view, instead of the more popular, and easier found, 'Good Guys' point of view. We shall do more research on this possibility in the future.


	5. Page 3

_(This page was filled with small, badly drawn sketches, we could not tell what the sketches were of, but they seemed human-esque so we assume they were of the Shadow Knights. There was also a corrupted picture with the caption 'Winning over the Second in Command')_


	6. Passage 3/Page 4

I met Shad **[1]** today!!!! Well, by met I mean I was being annoying. But I technically DID meet him, so I wasn't lying. I gave him a piece of paper that said 'To Become God Is The Loneliest Achievement of all' he did NOT like that, he was very mad at me. But it's not like I was wrong. Anyway, I got a lecture about how I'm 'not supposed to antagonize the Shadow Lord' **[2]** and 'He would hurt me without caring'. **[3]** Which I think is dumb. If he was going to kill me he would've done it already close with Gene and the others, or not. All he did was yell a bit, and I felt used to that. I don't like being yelled at, it feels familiar. **[4]** But Besides that I had an amazing day. I accidently fell asleep on Gene last night, it's kinda embarrassing, but it turned into a huge cuddle pile which is awesome! **[5]**

_(Author seems much more childish in this Passage and seems very affectionate)_

**[1]** Shad the Destroyer; One of the Divines, It should have been impossible for the Author to have met him

 **[2]** Shad the Destroyer becoming the Shadow Lord, a cruel person who is said to have killed hundreds, is a surprise. The Shadow Lord is seen as the Divines enemy but if he is one of the Divines then him being their enemy is unlikely

 **[3]** Shad has a Formidable Reputation

 **[4]** The Author seems to have had a less than optimal past

 **[5]** The Author Seems to be a very affectionate person, this is the second time they have mentioned cuddling with someone, it is a tad unnerving that both of these people are known killers, but the author shows no signs of being in danger or even fearing the killers around them,


	7. Passage 4/Page 5

I've been really tired recently, and it's been difficult to wake up too, **[1]** I'm going to tell Mom **[2]** later. Oh, right I forgot! Sasha and Jeofrey adopted me! **[3]** Our family is fun, Sasha and Jeofrey are Mom and Dad, Mom adopted Vylad so he's my brother, **[4]** we're twins! Because Vylad is fifteen, and will be for eternity, and I'm fifteen too! I called Gene my brother on accident, so I'm going to apologize soon, he seemed sad when I said that. I think it might be because of Dante, I hope I didn't make him sad.  
I fell asleep on Zane **[5]** yesterday and the others were making fun of him. Which is very rude of them. Especially sense they didn't make fun of Gene, when I fell asleep on him, or myself sense I'm the one falling asleep on people.

**[1]** This maybe a side affect of being in the Nether so little is known that this Journal has more Information than most History Books

 **[2]** The Author seems to have a family now

 **[3]** Jeofrey the Golden Heart was part of the Jury of Nine, little is known besides the fact he had a family while in the Jury

 **[4]** Author takes being in a new family in stride

 **[5]** We think the Author may have been attached to these ruthless killers, we worry that the Author became a killer as well


	8. Passage 5/Page 5

_(This was written right below the previous Passage. This was written in very different handwriting, probably by a different person)_

Ash I'm fine with being called your brother don't worry **[1]**

_(With the knowledge of what the previous passage said, we can figure out that this person is Eugene Alejera)_

**[1]** The Authors name is Ash


	9. Passage 6/Page 6

Me and Vylad are going to the Overworld soon, I'm bringing this Journal too because I want to be able to write about things after they happen. I've been feeling worse recently and Dad said a trip to the Overworld might help. **[1]** He's probably right, and I want to get gift for Gene. We're leaving now. 

She tricked me **[2]** She tricked me she tricked me she tricked me. I wanted to know my brother was safe and she tricked me **[3]**. The others will come for me, they won't let her keep me, I know they won't. I know it. **[4]**

_(There are parts of the paper that are more warped than other parts, we believe Ash was crying)_

_(We do not know who kidnapped Ash, we do not know what happened, we do not know what happened afterward)_

**[1]** The fatigue is most likely an after effect of staying in the Nether for too long 

**[2]** We do not know who tricked Ash 

**[3]** Ash was tricked by someone using their Brother against them? Brother most likely referring to Vyladmir 

**[4]** Ash was Kidnapped by this Unknown Person 


	10. Notes1

At this point in translating the Journal that was recovered, we have found evidence Shadow Knights may have been real, Evidence the Nether may have been real. this Journal belonged to someone that people went to great lengths to make sure was forgotten by history. Said person was adopted by Sasha Willows and Jeofrey the Golden Heart. Person went by the name Ash. 

Ash was acquainted with Shad the Destoyer, High Priest Zane Ro'meave, Lord Aphmau of Pheonix Drop Leader of the Pheonix Alliance, Garroth Ro'meave of O'khasis, and Eugene Alejera. Ash referred to Willows and Heaart as ' _Mom_ ' and ' _Dad_ ' which leads us to believe that they took their place in the family in stride. 

T he Third Passage we translated informed us that Shad became the Shadow Lord. 

We now know the age of Vyladmir Ro'meave and Ash, it was mentioned that they are twins both of the age Fifteen.

We have not obtained any other information because we have not yet finished translating the Journal, once we do we will inform the Superiors.


	11. Passage 7/Page 7

I can't believe I trusted her. I shouldn't have. What if she wasn't lying though. What if Vylad's hurt. **[1]** What if Vylad's hurt and I'm stuck here **.[2]** Why did I believe her. I know better than to believe people who want to keep me away from my family. **[3]** But she said Vylad was hurt. Mom would be upset if I did anything rash, but I want to get out of here. I want my family **[4]** , it would've been two weeks in the Nether **[5]** they're probably worried sick. I hope they figure out where I am soon. I don't like being alone. **[6]** Why did she take me? **[7]**

_(We do not know who this mystery person was, but we believe the intent of taking Ash was to separate them from the Shadow Knights. Which most likely did not end well)_

**[1]** Ash was told Vyladmir was hurt, or in immense pain

**[2]** They are stuck somewhere that they probably don't recognize

**[3]** The Unknown Person had said things about not wanting Ash near their family

**[4]** Ash misses their family

**[5]** Time in the Nether and the Overworld seems to work differently

**[6]** Ash is likely suffering from being taken from their family

**[7]** They seem confused, or angry we are not sure at this time


	12. Important Authors Note

The people translating the Journal are Biased. It will become more and more obvious as time goes on. There will be a lot of miscommunications, and misunderstandings. I promise the Shadow Knights aren't as bad of a Family the Translators think. They care. A large amount of what the Translators think of the Shadow Knights is a miscommunication, bias, or them using the small amount of what they know about the Shadow Knights.


	13. Passage 8/Page 8

t's cold here. **[1]** I want to go home. Lady Aphmau **[2]** tried to tell me everything would be better if I stayed in the Overworld, I got mad at her. **[3]** I didn't yell. But I was mad, I still am. She took me from my family, from the people who cared for me. **[4]** And told me I'd be safer here. She's wrong. **[5]** She'll learn why she's wrong, but she's wrong. **[6]** She said they didn't love me and that they were using me. **[7]** She's a fucking liar. **[8]** She's a liar and she deserves to rot for taking me from my family. **[9]** Why must bad things happen? I miss Gene, and Vylad.

_(We do not understand why exactly Ash is so upset with being taken by Lady Aphmau, she(Lady Aphmau) was most likely trying to help Ash)_

**[1]** They(Ash) are most likely used to the temperature in the Nether

**[2]** Lady Aphmau was the one who kidnapped Ash

**[3]** Ash was mad at Lady Aphmau

**[4]** They(Ash) refuse to Acknowledge that Aphmau may have been doing the right thing, simply because the Shadow Knights were Nice to them

**[5]** The adamant refusal of Lady Aphmau's help is a tad Worrying

**[6]** This sentence is Worrying

**[7]** Lady Aphmau may have been wrong in this instance, but taking Ash away from the Nether does seem like a Smart Idea

**[8]** This sentence was Roughly Translated the exact phrase was much harsher, and would have been unbecoming of Researchers of our Status


	14. Passage 9/Page 8

I bit her. **[1]** I don't have my dagger anymore either. **[2]** She took it and I bit her. Zenix will be angry she took it. **[3]** He gave it to me. It was a gift. **[4]** She had no right! She had no right. I hadn't hurt anyone. **[5]** I hadn't hurt myself. I don't know why she took it. I want it back. It's the only thing, besides this journal that I have. **[6]** I won't be here for much longer, it's been two days. They'll come get me, and we'll go back to being a happy family. **[7]**

_(Lady Aphmau may have been in the right here, letting an Animalistic Child keep a Weapon is a bad Idea)_

**[1]** Proof that staying with the Shadow Knights made Ash more Animalistic

**[2]** Lady Aphmau took a Weapon from a child

**[3]** Zenix may have been the one who gave this child a Weapon

**[4** ] They(Ash) seem incredibly attached to this Dagger

**[5]** Ash does not understand why the Weapon was taken from them

**[6]** Ash seems unhealthily attached to the Journal and the Weapon

**[7]** Ash has delusions of a Happy Family, something that would never happen with a group of Murderers


	15. Passage 10/Page 9

It's been four days, Lady Aphmau didn't listen to me when I told her the longer she keeps me here the angrier my family will be. **[1]** I want to go home, I miss my family. But I know they're going to bring me home. I know it. **[2]**

_(Ash seems worried about their families anger. With what they said in an earlier passage, one day in the Overworld being 2 weeks in the Nether, it would have been around 2 months in the Nether. )_

  
  
**[1]** Ash warns Aphmau against keeping them for much longer for fear of their families anger

**[2]** Ash remains determined that their family will get them


	16. Passage 11/Page 9

It's been a week, seven days. **[1]** I'm lonely. And tired. I just want to see my family again. I've refused to eat anything for the past two days. **[2]** I hurt. **[3]** I had a nightmare last night. I've had nightmares since I got here. **[4]** I don't remember it but I woke up crying, I really am weak. **[5]** I saw Lady Katelyn earlier. She agrees with Lady Aphmau, I'm not sure I like her. **[6]**

_(It's been almost 4 months in the Nether, the Shadow Knights have not found Ash yet. They may have stopped searching, or not searched at all. Ash is a Liability to them, having seen the Group vulnerable, if they did search it was likely to make sure Ash didn't say anything)_

**[1]** The Longer Ash is away from their 'Family' the worse they seem to be

**[2]** Ash is Starving themselves, we aren't sure why

**[3]** Ash is probably in pain as an after effect of starving themselves

**[4]** Ash doesn't say what these Nightmares are about, they may be about their 'Family'

**[5]** Self-Blame, or Self-hate, due to the situation at hand

**[6]** Ash is refusing to trust people who want to help them


	17. Passage 12/Page 9

I hurt. I hurt so much. **[1]** I just want to go home. **[2]** I want my family back. They're going to find me, I hope they will. I still haven't eaten anything. **[3]** Aphmau threatened to force me to eat, I threatened to bite her again. **[4]** She's probably mad at me, I don't care. **[5]**

_(The longer Ash has been away from the Nether the more Feral they become. We fear they were made a Shadow Knight and doesn't remember it. They have continued starving themselves, if they continued it probably had permanent effects)_

**[1]** The pain was likely a mix of pain from not eating, and pain from sadness or loneliness 

**[2]** Ash wishes to go back to an extremely dangerous surrounded by extremely dangerous people

**[3]** It isn't said how long it's been from the last entry, it could have been a few hours or multiple days

**[4]** Ash has become more animalistic the longer they have been away from the Nether, they may be a Shadow Knight

**[5]** Ash has become apathetic to what Aphmau thinks


	18. Passage 13/Page 10

I saw Garroth today. **[1]** I hadn't seen him in a while, it was nice to see him. He won't let me leave. **[2]** But that's because he has to follow Aphmau's orders. I'm not mad at him. **[3]** He convinced me to eat. **[4]** He told me it would make the others sad if I hurt myself. He gave me my dagger back. **[5]** I should have thanked him. I'm really bored. I don't have anything to do. The room I'm in has a bed, a small table, and two chairs. **[6]** That’s it. The door has a small crack in the middle, I put it there. **[7]** I had a really bad nightmare last night, I woke up shaking. **[8]** I miss the others, they knew how to help. They knew know what to do. This room is too small, I've been here too long. **[9]** It's been ten days, one week and three days. **[10]** I keep this journal hidden, I don't want anyone to take it. There's a window in this room, I watch the sun rise and set. **[11]** I don't know why I'm still here. I tried to leave but Lady Katelyn caught me. **[12]** I don't like her as much as I used to. I sleep a lot. I don't like when I'm awake, I feel like a prisoner. A prisoner in a really nice cell, but still a prisoner. Garroth said Aphmau might let him bring me outside as long as I promise not to run off. I told him I wouldn't, I probably will. **[13]** I don't want to be here. I want my family back. **[14]**

_(This is the longest Passage so far. We learned a bit about how Ash was treated in this time, and about their Surroundings. They(Ash) still seem defiant but also much more Complacent with what's happening around them. It is unlikely any of the attempts to Run Away worked)_

**[1]** This is the first time it is mentioned that Ash had a visitor(s)

**[2]** Garroth most likely agrees with Aphmau, if he doesn't he is very good at following orders

**[3]** Ash is not mad at Garroth but is mad at Aphmau

**[4]** Ash probably trusted Garroth, likely because of his(Garroth's) relation with Zane and Vyladmir

**[5]** We aren't sure why he(Garroth) gave the Dagger back, it may have been to get Ash's trust

**[6]** The room is nice, maybe to help convince Ash to stay, it doesn't seem to be working

**[7]** Ash having Violent tendancies is worrying, but it doesn't seem to happen often

**[8]** The Nightmares seem to be getting worse, Ash may have had extreme Seperation Anxiety during this time

**[9]** Ash feels cramped, or uncomfortable, from being in one room for too long

**[10]** Five Months in the Nether

**[11]** Ash might have enjoyed sunrises and sunsets

**[12]** Ash attempting to Run Away is not a good thing. They(Ash) are still defiant against people that are trying to help, excluding Garroth

**[13]** Ash lied so they could have a chance to Run Away, this would probably break Garroth's trust 

**[14]** Ash continues to believe that the Shadow Knights care for them


	19. Memory 1

Flashes of sunlight appeared through the leaves as the small figure raced through the branches, going from branch to branch. Trying to get as much space as possible between them and the larger figure chasing them. The larger figure called their name and for half a second they stopped, allowing the larger to catch up slightly, before continuing to run. 

The smaller finally got to a large enough tree and started climbing up, trying to get as high up as they could, before reaching a perch. The man far below was still yelling their name, a mixture of angry and worried. The Child looked down at him and moved to climb higher. 

**_CRACK!_**

The noise was loud. Loud enough to be heard at the edges of the nearby Village. It wasn't as loud as the scream that came from the Child as they fell. The branches they had been so thankful for bending and breaking as the Child fell. The scream was heartwrenching.

And in another Dimension a family felt their unbeating hearts rise to their throats, fear and worry building up and as each minute passed in that cursed Realm. They could only hope that the child who had been taken, was okay. 

The Child got dangerously close to the ground then-


	20. Passage 14/Page 11

It's been two weeks, the last thing I wrote in here was four days ago. **[1]** Three days ago Garroth took me outside, we walked around a bit. He took me into the forest nearby and told me to get out some of the pent-up energy I had. I climbed the closest tree and started running, it took him a few seconds to start chasing me. **[2]** I got to a really big tree and went higher, and higher. I went too high. I fell. **[3]** It hurt. It hurt so much. **[4]** Garroth, he caught me. At least that's what he told me. **[5]** He also said I passed out before he caught me. **[6]** He brought me back here. I wish he hadn't. But he did. He said I didn't wake up for almost an entire day, I hit my head on a branch. **[7]** Aphmau said I was lucky to still be alive. I know my luck will run out soon enough. **[8]** Garroth doesn't trust me anymore, said what I did went against my word and he can't believe I wouldn't do it again. **[9]** He was the one who got me to eat. He was the one who let me out of this damned room. He let me get the first taste of freedom in a little over a week. He trusted me. And I repaid him by running away. By putting myself in danger. By breaking his trust in me. He doesn't trust me anymore. He shouldn't. **[10]** People shouldn't trust me. The others are probably glad I'm gone. **[11]** I still miss them though. Maybe if I go home I won't cause as many problems. **[12]**

_(Ash had started to recognize the fact that the Shadow Knight's were likely using them(Ash). We believe this to be a good thing, a sign that Ash may have chosen to stay in the Overworld)_

**[1] Seven Months Nether-Time**

**[2] Ash chose to go forward with the plan to Run Away**

**[3] Ash Falling from a tree is not unlikely, they probably lost their footing**

**[4] They(Ash) likely hit a few branches on the way down, as well as the ground**

**[5] Garroth had good reflexes to catch someone falling out of a tree like that**

**[6] This is not surprising**

**[7] Also not surprising**

**[8] The backlash of 'Bad Luck' would likely Kill Ash**

**[9] Ash seems to understand why Garroth no longer Trusts them**

**[10] Ash accepts the Lack of Trust**

**[11] Ash starts to understand the Shadow Knights probably didn't care about them(Ash)**

**[12] They still want to go back to the Nether**


	21. Memory 2

Bright light burned the Teen's eyes as consciousness returned to them. They started to sit up when a harsh voice interrupted them "Lay back down, you're still injured". The teen ignored it and propped themselves up on their elbows. "Wha-" they coughed, violently. "What happened? Why am I still here?" The Teen finishes what they had been trying to say. The blue-haired Woman who had been watching them glares. "You tried to run away, or did you forget that". 

It wasn't a question but the Teen shook their head anyway, "I- I remember that, it's just..." The Teen winces "the last thing I remember is falling". The Woman moves from the wall she had been leaning on, "Probably because you fell out of a tree", her voice is harsh. The Teen flinches back and looks everywhere but the Woman in front of them. "I want to apologize....to Garroth". The Woman looks surprised at this "Why?". 

The Teen is quiet for a minute, "Because I-" they clear their throat "Because I lied to him". The Woman raises an eyebrow, "Not for running away?" The answer is told in the silence. The Woman walks to the bedroom door when the teen breaks the silence, voice barely above a whisper. "Please don't go, I don't to be alone". The Woman scoffs, "You aren't a child, you'll be fine." The Teen flinches back at that, thoughts racing through their mind as the Woman left. 

Unbidden tears welled in their eyes, ruining any form of indifference they had. The Teen brought their legs up to their chest, and wrapped their arms around their legs. Silent sobs racked their body, the events of the past week finally crashing over them. The loneliness and helplessness breaking through the barrier it had been shoved behind. The Teen, overwhelmed, didn't here as someone else entered the room... 

\--- 

The Elf was shocked, to say the least. As she watched the person who made jokes in the face of danger, who stayed defiant even when the odds were against them, finally broke. The most jarring thing was how _young_ they looked. Of course they _couldn't_ be a child. That was preposterous. The idea that the person who looked at killers and went 'Maybe they aren't that bad' was a child. And yet...that's absolutely something a child would say. 

The Elf shook herself out of her thoughts. She walked over to the small table, under the window, and set down what she was holding. The Elf went to the side of the bed, pushed against one of the corners in the room, and set a hand on the smaller's back. She began to rub gentle circles into their back, remembering when she used to help her boys with their bad days. 

"Hey, can you look at me?" Her voice is calm, gentle. She smiles lightly when the Teen looks at her tears still streaming down their face. She moves to wipe the tears off their face, but they flinch back. "I'm not going to hurt you, okay? I just want you to drink some water" she keeps her gentle tone, while wondering what happened to make them flinch like that. The Teen let's out a quiet 'okay' while rubbing their eyes, too emotionally exhausted to care someone saw them like that. The Elf grabs the water and healing potion she came in with and handed the water to the younger. "Thanks", the Teen mumbled, sipping at the water. The Elf sighs, "You should drink more than that, you've been asleep for a while". The Teen looks at her curiously, but finishes drinking the water. They look at the Elf "Zoey how long have I been out?" Zoey hums, "A while, Ash." She sighs once more, "Do you mind telling me what you were doing that high up?" Ash winces but answers "I wanted, I want to go home. I want to see my family." Zoey cups Ash's face in her hands and says- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dum Spiro Spero


	22. Passage 15/Page 12

_(Multiple people wrote on this page, it was in our best interest to put what they wrote here.)_

I don't think the others are coming for me. I don't know why they would. It's not like they have a reason to keep me around. I just cause more trouble than I'm worth. And even if they are coming for me, it's probably just to make sure I don't say anything. I should leave. I'd cause less trouble that way. I don't want to be a burden on anyone. **[1]**

_(2EA)_ Ash you aren’t a burden, and we came because we care for you **[2]**

_(3VR)_ We wouldn't have come if we didn't care 

_(1SW)_ Ash, dear, we love you **[3]**

_(5JGH)_ We love you Ash, you're part of our family **[4]**

**[1]** They(Ash) accepted what was likely true

**[2]** 2EA was not a kind person, this is abnormal

**[3]** 1SW was a mainly neutral person, drawing limits only at family. This is not abnormal but it is surprising

**[4]** 5JGH was a kind person, this is neither abnormal nor surprising 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If figure out what the code means I'll give you a cookie and a hint for the next code or puzzle


	23. Passage 16/Page 13

My name is Ash Willows. **[1]** I am fifteen years old. I have barely any memories of my past. My family is made of Shadow Knights. They are killers, but they care. **[2]** They care for me. They care for each other. We live in the Nether. A place of fire and lave. I was taken from my family three weeks ago. **[3]** I was taken by Lady Aphmau under the guise of bringing me to my injured brother. After staying there for little under a week I stopped eating. I stopped eating for five days. **[4]** Ater a week and two days past I went outside under the watch of Ser Garroth. I tried to runaway. I was not successful. I fell out of a tree hit my head and was caught by Ser Garroth. I was unconscious for a little over a day. **[5]** When I woke up Lady Zoey helped me. **[6]** She's very nice, I like her. I am not sure my family will come for me, but I hope they will. **[7]**

_(Ash wrote this passage, either as an introduction of sorts, or a way to keep the boredom at bay.)_

**[1]** They(Ash) took 1SW's surname when being adopted

**[2]** Ash often Lies the themselves like this

**[3]** Nine Months Nether Time

**[4]** This is not good, but it is not terrible. We will have to add this to our Notes

**[5]** Something we should mark on the timeline

**[6]** A connection that would help them(Ash) start adjusting to life in the Overworld

**[7]** Ash continues to believe this lie, their hope was likely in vain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disco Inferno


	24. Reminder To All

We will be switching strictly to code after the twelfth of the month. This is due to certain documents being changed by an outside code. Those working on 3AW-JRNL will need to sign in through 38008. Those researching Species #1911 will have to set up a new FW for security reason. Those researching section 9-13-13-15-18-20-1-12-9-20-25/Species1911 will be moved to Sector 145 for safety reasons. Please go about your day as regular. 

Tell No One Where You Are Stationed.

_Tell No One Your Sector._

**_Tell No One Classified Information._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Feel free to guess what caused this.


	25. Authors Note

This story now has a blog on Tumblr if you want to check it out. Feel free to send asks, or make guesses about what's happening.

You can find the blog [here](https://from-the-desk-of-a-shadow.tumblr.com/)


	26. Memory 3/???

The Blond Man broke the silence "Lady Aphmau they trust me, I do not understand why you won't let me see them." The shorter woman looks at him as if he's lost his mind "Garroth under your watch not only did they almost succeed in running away, they also could have _died_." Her voice is steadily getting louder, "Even if they trust you, and you trust them, I cannot in good mind let you go to them. For their safety, or your own." Amber eyes look up into blue ones, "Garroth you trust them too much, Katelyn will be watching them from now on." It's an order, or rather, informing Garroth that he can't be trusted in this sense. Garroth stops for a second, "Neither of them trust the other. But I trust your reasoning, Lady Aphmau. I simply request that I might be able to talk to them". Aphmau stops for a moment, thinking over what he said, before responding, "No Garroth, you cannot talk to them. Give it a few weeks, then we'll see. They're angry and won't listen to reason. Katelyn is better suited for dealing with them right now." The conversation is over, neither party wishes to hear what the other will say. Garroth leaves with a "Yes my Lady" and Aphmau is left to ponder their conversation.

-

The person jerks their hand back from the orb that had been glowing. It was now cold to the touch. They mutter something under their breath, grab the orb, and leave without another orb.

Thie Higher ups would want to see this, it could be a clue on the 3AW case.


	27. Passage 17/Page 14/{Classified}

It's almost been a month, I want to leave. I want to leave I want to leave I want to leave. **[1]** I want Mom and Dad, and Gene and Vy' and Zane and Laurance and 'Nix and Aaron. **[2]** I wouldn't even mind seeing Shad if I got to see my family. **[3]** Katelyn said they probably aren't coming, maybe she's right. I'm really annoying, I know I am, but they wouldn't abandon me because of that right? **[4]** I still haven't talked to Garroth, I haven't seen him since I woke up after I fell. **[5]** I know he doesn't want to see me, but I want to apologize. Lady Katelyn told me I might be able see him soon, so I'll apologize then. It's getting dark and I don't have a candle so I can't write anymore, which sucks.

_(This is {REDACTED} information, please do not attempt to recover)_

**[1] {REDACTED}**

**[2] {REDACTED}**

**[3] {REDACTED}**

**[4] {REDACTED}**

** [5]  ** **_{CLASSIFIED}_**


	28. Passage 18/Page 15

_(This page was warped in places, likely due to tears)_

They came for me they came they came they came!!! **[1]** I'm home! **[2]** They came! They looked for me and they came for me! **[3]** I've been back for two days now, right now Dad's watching me. **[4]** The others left a bit ago, they said they had to do something. **[5]** But I'm home! I've missed them so much, I've missed everything so much. I'm home. I'm crying, I'm so happy! I don't ever want to leave again. **[6]** I have so much to tell **{REDACTED}** she's going to be so surprised, or worried. **[7]** I'm really sleepy so I'm going to take a nap, I want to **[8]** be awake when the others get back.

_(_ ** _{REDACTED}_** _is someone 3AW seems close with, but they don't write about her often)_

**[1]** 3AW seems very glad that _killers_ 'saved' them

**[2]** We assume 'Home' means the Nether

**[3]** The repetition of 'They came for me' seems like it's being used by 3AW to convince themself of _something_

**[4]** Two 'days' Nether time; 'Dad' is referring to 5JGH

**[5]** Not a good sign

**[6]** A worrying thing to say when talking about the Nether

**[7]** This person was probably a close friend of 3AW

**[8]** This was one word that was closer to the word 'wanna' but we would not put slang in our research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We Are But Dust And Shadow


	29. Passage 19/Page 16

You want to know something odd, the Nether doesn't feel as warm as it used to be. **[1]** Maybe I'm just used to the heat. But it's strange, you would think it would seem warmer after being in the Overworld for so long. **[2]** But it actually feels cooler, safer in a sense I guess. **[3]** That's probably because I'm with my family again though. It's probably nothing though. Me and Gene spent some more time together today. I trust him, **[4]** he's my oldest brother. He's really cool! We ended up taking a nap, but that really isn't important. He said they were really worried about me. **[5]** I'm not allowed to go anywhere without someone with me. **[6]** Normally it's Vylad, but sometimes it's one of the others. Oh! And I forgot I need to get Gene a gift, since I lost the first one.Maybe I'll make him something, I'll ask Mom to help me.

_(3AW is extremely comfortable in the Nether. If they had not been a Shadow Knight before they are likely one now)_

**[1]** The Nether is a Realm of Fire and Lava, only 1911's are said to have Resistance to the Heat

 **[2]** This would have been expected **  
**

 **[3]** Something worth noting

 **[4]** 3AW is foolish for trusting 2EA

 **[5]** 2EA most likely Lied

 **[6]** Extra-precautions due to 3AW being taken


	30. Passage 20/Page 17

I fell asleep on Gene again. I really don't think he minds anymore. **[1]** Laurance said he was going soft and Gene threatened to stab him. Which is kind of rude in my opinion, but it's normal. **[2]** Nothings really happened recently. But Mom said that Gene would like anything I make for him. And we have some marshmallows, so I'm going to make a Marshmallow Gene! **[3]** I hope he likes it........Vylad ate all the Marshmallows, what the fuck!!! **[4]**

_(We find it odd how Domestic this feels)_

**[1]** 2EA may Care for this Child, it is unlikely though

**[2]** The lack of concern from 3AW over 2EA Threatening someone is disconcerting 

**[3]** 3AW seems determined to make something for Gene; Shadow Knights are similar to humans(?)

**[4]** Vyladmir may have had a sweet tooth; 3AW has a foul tongue


End file.
